The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Gaming machines are known that include reel strips that have “stacks” of symbols (i.e. multiple instances of the same symbol at consecutive reel strip positions). In current gaming machines, the symbols that make up the stack are fixed
A need exists for alternative gaming systems.